1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a padlock with an indication device for reminding a padlock owner whose padlock has been operated or used and luggage may have been inspected by the customs.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional dual lock or padlock generally includes a shell, a shackle installed on the shell, a first locking mechanism installed on the shell to lock and unlock the shackle, and a second locking mechanism installed on the shell to lock and unlock the shackle. The first locking mechanism can only be unlocked by a padlock owner while the second locking mechanism can be unlocked only by a specific key. The specified key is often held by a customs inspector who is authorized to unlock the second locking mechanism of the padlock when it is necessary to open and check a luggage, a case or a bag subject to the lock or padlock without breaking it. Then, the inspector can re-lock the lock or padlock via the second locking mechanism by the specified key after inspecting the luggage, case or bag. However, an owner of such a luggage, case or bag cannot judge by the appearance of the lock or padlock if the lock or padlock has been operated or used and the luggage, case or bag has been checked that would cause great inconvenience to the owner.